warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Le Leo/Character Art
To-do *Cinders ~ Einzelläuferin (verbessern, Farben), Königin *Cloudpelt ~ Stellvertreter *Hailstar ~ Zweiter Anführer - (aktuell zur Bewertung) *Morningkit ~ Junges (Redone) - (aktuell zur Bewertung) *Splashkit ~ Junges (Redone) *Stonefur ~ Alles (Redone), Junges (alternativ, hellgrau), Zweiter Anführer *Swankit ~ Junges (Redone) - (aktuell zur Bewertung) ------- *''Cinderpelt'' ~ Schülerin, Heilerschülerin, Heilerin *'Cloudtail' ~ Ältester *''Clovertail'' ~ Kriegerin (verbessern, nur Beine und Bauch weiß), Einzelläuferin, Streunerin, Königin, Älteste *'Dappletail' ~ Älteste *''Echosong'' ~ Hauskätzchen (Redone), Heilerin, Heilerin (weiße Flecken), Einzelläuferin *'Featherstorm' ~ Älteste *'Ferncloud' ~ Junges, Königin, Königin (alternativ, dunkelgraues Fell), Königin (alternativ, grau gescheckt), Schülerin (alternativ, gefleckt), Kriegerin (alternativ, gefleckt), Königin (alternativ, gefleckt), Schülerin (verbessern, keine Streifen), Kriegerin (verbessern, keine Streifen) - (warten auf Aussehensupdate) *'Jay' ~ Alles (Räude ergänzen) *'Lionblaze' ~ Alles (Redone), Streuner, Junges (alternativ, goldbraun), Schüler (alternativ, goldgelb), Krieger (alternativ, goldgelb), Krieger (alternativ, goldbrauner Kopf) *''Lion's Roar'' ~ Junges (Redone), Katze der Berge, Ältester, Katze der Berge (rot), Ältester (rot) *''Pebbleheart'' ~ Krieger (verbessern, weißer Fleck, bernsteinfarbene Augen), Heiler, Junges, Early Settler, Junges (alternativ, braun getigert), Early Settler (alternativ, braun getigert) *'Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain' ~ Höhlenwächterin *'Poppyfrost' ~ alles (verbessern, Tupfen nach Wiki-Definition) *'Princess' ~ alles außer Königin und Alt (verbessern, Hinterpfoten auch weiß) *'Rushtail' ~ Ältester *'RANZIGES MISTVIEH' ~ Junges (verbessern, dunkelorange machen), Schülerin (verbessern, dunkelorange machen), Kriegerin (verbessern, dunkelorange machen), Königin, Stellvertreterin, Anführerin, Streunerin, Junges (alternativ, rotbraun) (erstellen/verbessern, langhaarig machen), Schülerin (alternativ, rotbraun), Schülerin (alternativ, gelbbraun), Schülerin (alternativ, tiefrot), Kriegerin (alternativ, rotbraun), Kriegerin (alternativ, tiefrot mit vollständig eingerissenem Ohr), Stellvertreterin (alternativ, rotbraun), - (am besten verbrennen) *'Stormfur' ~ Höhlenwächter *''Swallowtail'' ~ Kriegerin (Redone), Junges, Schülerin, Älteste Character Arts nach Charakteren Brackenwing ~ Done Brackenwing.byLeo.PNG Brackenwing.Q.byLeo.PNG Brackenwing.Amber.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, bernsteinfarben'' Cinderpelt Cinderkit.byLeo.PNG Cinders Cinders.byLeo.PNG Cloudpelt Cloudkit.SC.byLeo.PNG Cloudpaw.SC.byLeo.PNG Cloudpelt.byLeo.PNG Cloudkit.SC.G.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, grau'' Cloudtail Cloudkit.NCK.byLeo.PNG Cloudkit.TC.byLeo.PNG Wolkenpfote.byLeo.png Wolkenpfote.HK.PNG Wolkenschweif.byLeo.png Clovertail Kleeschweif.byLeo.png Dappletail Dapplekit.byLeo.PNG Tupfenschweif.byLeo.PNG Dappletail.W.byLeo.PNG Dappletail.Q.byLeo.PNG Echosong Echo.byLeo.png Featherstorm Featherstorm.byLeo.png Featherstorm.Q.byLeo.PNG Fenneldust ~ Done Fenneldust.byLeo.PNG Fenneldust.R.byLeo.PNG Ferncloud Rauchpfote.byLeo.PNG Rauchfell.byLeo.RO.png Fernshade ~ Done Fernshade.Junges.byLeo.PNG Fernpaw.byLeo.PNG Farnschatten.byLeo.png Fernshade.Q.byLeo.PNG Flylight ~ Done Flykit.byLeo.PNG Flypaw.byLeo.PNG Flylight.byLeo.PNG Flylight.gb.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, GELBBRAUN'' Hailstar Hailstar.Schüler.byLeo.PNG Hailstar.byLeo.PNG Hayberry ~ Done Hayberry.byLeo.PNG Hoot ~ Done Hoot.Kit.byLeo.PNG Snake.byLeo.PNG Schlange.byLeo.png Jay Jay.byLeo.png Jay.Loner.byLeo.PNG Jay.R.byLeo.PNG Jay.Leader.byLeo.PNG Lily ~ Done Lily.byLeo.PNG Lily.cb.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, cremebraun'' Lionblaze Lionkit.byLeo.png Lionpaw.byLeo.PNG Lionblaze.byLeo.png Lionpaw.Red.byLeo.png|''alternativ, rot'' Lion's Roar Lion'sRoar.Junges.byLeo.PNG Magpie ~ Done Magpie.byLeo.png Milkweed ~ Done Milkweed.R.byLeo.PNG Milkweed.Q.byLeo.PNG Milkweed.ES.byLeo.PNG Milkweed.W.byLeo.PNG Milkweed.R.A.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, gescheckt'' Milkweed.Q.A.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, gescheckt'' Morningkit Morningkit.byLeo.PNG Mudthorn ~ Done Mudthorn.byLeo.PNG Nettlepaw ~ Done Nettlepaw.byLeo.png Pebbleheart Pebbleheart.byLeo.png Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain Pebble.TB.byLeo.PNG Pebble.Kit.byLeo.PNG Petal ~ Done Petal.K.byLeo.PNG Petal.R.byLeo.PNG Petal.byLeo.PNG Petal.Q.byLeo.PNG Piper ~ Done Piper.K.byLeo.PNG Piper.byLeo.png Poppyfrost Poppykit.byLeo.PNG Mohnpfote.byLeo.png Poppyfrost.W.byLeo.PNG Poppyfrost.Q.byLeo.PNG Poppyfrost.W.FUBeltz.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, weiße Flecken'' Princess Princess.Kit.byLeo.PNG Prinzessin.byLeo.png Princess.Q.byLeo.PNG Prinzessin.Alt.byLeo.png|''alternativ, weiß gescheckt'' Rose ~ Done Rose.byLeo.PNG Rose.cb.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, cremebraun'' Rubblepaw ~ Done Bruchsteinpfote.byLeo.png Runningstorm ~ Done Runningkit.byLeo.PNG Sausewind.byLeo.png Rushtail Rushpaw.byLeo.PNG Rushtail.byLeo.png Shinecloud ~ Done Shinecloud.byLeo.PNG Shinecloud.Q.byLeo.PNG Silverstream ~ Done Silverkit.byLeo.PNG Silverstream.byLeo.png Silverstream.Q.byLeo.PNG Silverstream.BS.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, schwarz-silbern mit grünen Augen'' Skyheart ~ Done Skykit.byLeo.PNG Skypaw.byLeo.png Skyheart.W.byLeo.png Skyheart.Q.byLeo.PNG Snowfur ~ Done Snowkit.BP.byLeo.PNG Snowpaw.byLeo.PNG Snowfur.byLeo.PNG Snowfur.Q.byLeo.PNG Snowkit ~ Done Snowkit.byLeo.PNG Soot ~ Done Soot.K.byLeo.PNG Soot.byLeo.PNG Splash ~ Done Splash.KP.byLeo.PNG Spritzer.E.byLeo.PNG Splashkit Splashkit.byLeo.PNG RANZIGES MISTVIEH Squirrelkit.byLeo.png Squirrelpaw.byLeo.PNG Eichhornschweif.byLeo.png Squirrelpaw.altRB.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, rotbraun'' Squirrelflight.altDRB.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, rotbraun'' Squirrelpaw.DR.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, tiefrot'' Squirrelflight.DR.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, tiefrot'' Squirrelpaw.YB.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, gelbbraun'' Stonefur Stonekit.byLeo.PNG Stonepaw.png Stonefur.byLeo.PNG Stone Song ~ Done Stone Song.byLeo.png StoneSong.MC.byLeo.PNG StoneSong.L.byLeo.PNG Stormfur Stormkit.byLeo.PNG Stormpaw.byLeo.PNG Stormfur.W.byLeo.PNG Stormfur.L.byLeo.PNG Stormfur.PH.byLeo.PNG Swallowtail Schwalbenschweif.byLeo.png Swankit Swankit.byLeo.PNG Toad ~ Done Toad.byLeo.PNG Toad.alt.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, gesprenkelt'' Toadskip ~ Done Toadskip.byLeo.png Toadskip.Beltz.byLeo.PNG|''alternativ, gefleckt'' Violet ~ Done Violet.K.byLeo.PNG Violet.R.byLeo.PNG Violet.KP.byLeo.PNG Violet.Q.byLeo.PNG Nervtötende Fragen für Tau *Echosong: HK echt an TUG anpassen? Weicht von Beschreibung ab; Wird zusätzliche CotC-Version auch noch benötigt? Steht nicht auf Disk *Stonefur: Version für CotC/TUG? Wenn ja, basierend auf welcher der drei Katzen? Bei SQUIRRELs Farbmangaversion ist man nach der Aufzählung gegangen, demnach wäre er entweder steingrau mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen oder dunkelgrau mit grünen Augen *Lionblaze: Nackenfell in CT zu sehen? Wenn ja, muss darauf das Nackenfell aller Versionen basieren? Nackenfell auf DR, TS oder in CotC zu sehen? *Hoot: Stachelhalsband oder Halsband mit Zähnen? Friedhof für hässliche Alternativversionen In einer Welt vor sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr... sagen wir einfach seeeeeehr langer Zeit musste man für jeden Charakter noch zusätzliche Versionen machen, die auf den offiziellen Artworks basieren. Diese "Offizielle-Bilder-Alternativversionen" (oder auch OBAs) wurden an einem dunklen Tag in der Geschichte, dem 22.12.2019, abgeschafft und so wurde ganz vielen Leuten der eigentliche Spaß am Character Art versaut. Nämlich Leute anzumeckern, weil die mickrigsten Kleinigkeiten nicht so aussahen wie auf den offiziellen Artworks, da besonders die neuen Cover sehr gut geeignet sind, um sie auf ein Character Art zu klatschen. Hier nun also meine OBAs, die von nun an in der Hölle schmoren sollen, natürlich von hässlich nach etwas weniger hässlich sortiert. 1. Datei:Squirrelflight.CotC.byLeo.PNG Kackbratze in Cats of the Clans; weil ich diese Katze einfach hasse und das das beknackste Bild von allen ist c: 2. Datei:Squirrelpaw.Kap.byLeo.PNG Kapitelversion der Kackbratze; weil es das zweitbeknackste Bild ist 3. Datei:Squirrelpaw.GA.byLeo.PNG Kackbratze in Graystripe's Adventure; hauptsächlich nur wegen der Streifen um die Schnauze, die sie wie ne alte Schabracke, die sie jetzt auch ist, aussehen lassen 4. Datei:Squirrelkit.RP.byLeo.PNG Kackbratze in Ravenpaw's Path; eigentlich nur, weil das Vieh scheiße ist und sie noch mein altes Shading hat 5.Datei:Lionpaw.CotC.byLeo.png Lionblaze in Cats of the Clans; alles an diesem Bild sieht komisch aus 6. Datei:Lionblaze.TUG.byLeo.png Lionblaze in The Ultimate Guide; diese Katze ergibt keinen Sinn 7. Datei:Lionblaze.BS.byLeo.png Lionblaze in Bramblestar's Storm; eigentlich nur, weil das Shading noch das alte ist 8. Datei:Silverstream.CotC.byLeo.PNG Silverstream in Cats of the Clans; weil sie so alt aussieht 9. Datei:Silverstream.Q.Farbmanga.byLeo.PNG Silverstream im Farbmanga Graystripe's Adventure; weil die Farben nicht zu ihr passen und die Augenbrauen beschissen sind 10. Datei:Princess.CotC.byLeo.PNG Princess in Cats of the Clans; sie hat Spaß gemacht, aber die weißen Ohrhaare sehen weird aus und einige Macken hat das Bild auch 11. Datei:Silverstream.Q.Manga.byLeo.PNG Silverstream in Schwarz-Weiß-Mangas; weil sie die Königin ist und auch die blöden Augenbrauen hat 12. Datei:Silverstream.Manga.byLeo.PNG Silverstream in Schwarz-Weiß-Mangas, Klappe die zweite; nur weil sie die blöden Augenbrauen hat 13. Datei:Violet.Farbmanga.byLeo.PNG Violet im Farbmanga Ravenpaw's Path; sie mag ich sogar so sehr, dass ich der normalen Version die eigentlich unsagbar hässliche Mangatigerung gegeben hab 14. Datei:Cloudtail.Manga.byLeo.PNG Cloudtail in was weiß ich, in welchen Mangas der immer so aussieht; weil er immerhin "nur" die dummen Augenbrauen hat 15. Datei:Cloudpaw.RS.byLeo.PNG Cloudpaw auf Rising Storm; weil das das normalste von allen ist